The Reason They Don't Go Clubbing
by PhoenixOwl0905
Summary: Ludwig is dragged out by his boyfriend, brother and his friends to a club in town. There is a reason why Ludwig isn't a fan of sleazy clubs: the inappropriately horny people. Especially when they take an interest in his boyfriend. AU (Alternate Universe with human names and modern setting). Male x Male


If Feliciano wasn't so persistent on the matter, there's no way Ludwig would have gone. They had been invited by his brother and their friends to go clubbing somewhere in town. Ludwig wasn't really in the mood to be doing anything such as grinding on a dance floor, especially not with Feliciano in front of his brother. And especially not in public.

Sitting in the booth at the round table was as far a Ludwig was going in immersing himself in these kind of situations. Feliciano had begged him to come and dance, but he continued to respectfully decline until his boyfriend got up and decided to dance with the others.

He kept checking his phone for the time, not having even a remotely good time at this place. Everything in it was colored black, except for the dance floor, which lit up around the corners and each square rim of each tile. In fact, the outline of everything was highlighted with this purplish, white light. It was to give the place a more futuristic look. Of rolled his eyes and went back to his phone.

Gilbert and Francis sat down next to him.

"Damn, it's so hard to keep the girls off the awesome me!" Gilbert gloated.

"Oh, she practically pushed you off of her. _That's_ why her hands were all over you." Francis put in.

"Pfft, whatever." Ludwig looked up from his phone, noticing that Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano weren't there. He also noticed that they weren't on the dancefloor.

"Where's everyone else?" Gilbert and Francis looked at him.

"Well, Antonio dragged Lovino somewhere to be a little more . . . private." Francis snickered. Ludwig just rolled his eyes, thinking of the indecency of having sex somewhere like a cheap bathroom or janitors closet. "And Feliciano went to go get some drinks at the bar."

"Oh." The man just went back to his phone. Francis smiled, sipping his own glass from earlier.

"And it looks like he's made a _friend_." Ludwig's eyes shot up, looking over at the bar. Feliciano was talking to a tall man with dark brown, messy hair. Ludwig's eyes narrowed, ignoring the snickers that were coming from both men next to him.

Feliciano was smiling at the man, laughing. The stranger must have taken it as an invitations to put one of his large hands on Feliciano's shoulders. Feliciano was wearing a pale blue button up shirt, leaving the first couple of buttons left open to look more casual. It also left his chest, part of his collarbone, and neck exposed. Something the man took advantage of as he swept his thumb over the skin. Feliciano lightly pushed his hand off, kindly rejecting the man. Not taking the hint, he placed his hand on Feliciano's waist. Italy pushed his hand off more forcefully, face painted with an angry and confused expression. This time, the wrapped his arm around Feliciano's waist and pulled him closer to him and holding him there. Feliciano looked shocked and slightly disgusted but attempted to do it as kindly as possible.

Gilbert and Francis stilled their childish laughter, their expressions replaced with shock and anticipation as to what Ludwig would do next.

Getting up, he simply walked over to the bar. Feliciano didn't seem to notice, too focused on the guy practically man handling him in front of everyone. He stood behind the man, waiting for the stranger to recognize him standing there. Ludwig was slightly taller than him, and much more muscular. With this and his training, he knew he could take him in a fight if he felt it was necessary.

"Come on," He said, French accent thick to the practically struggling Italian, "I'm craving a little _Italian_ tonight." He licked his lips, leaning in close. Ludwig gritted his teeth, a nasty snarl sneaking up on his lips.

"Ahem." Ludwig cut in loudly. Feliciano smiled, relieved.

"May I help you?" The man stilled and looked up, extremely unimpressed.

"I would like to know why you are groping my boyfriend." The man's eyes narrowed slightly, still not letting go of his hold on Feliciano.

"This is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is. And I would like an explanation as to why you were grabbing him in such an inappropriate manner."

"Because he was obviously lonely and being ignored by his said boyfriend. I was just giving him

the attention you were neglecting to give him." Ludwig gritted his teeth.

"I don't believe his friendliness was an invitation for you to fondle him. Still, I believe that is for him to decide. Feli?" Instantly, Feliciano lept up from the strangers loosened grasp and to Ludwig's side.

"Still, I don't think it's safe to assume that anyone who's single enjoys being handled in that manner by creeps such a yourself. I know I don't, and I particularly don't like it being done to my lover. Now, if you'll excuse us." He said, walking with Italy onto the dance floor. He didn't really want to go back to Gilbert and Francis right at the moment.

"Aw, you're so cute when you get jealous!" Ludwig looked at him in shock.

"I wasn't jealous! I just know that you didn't want him groping you like that."

"He wouldn't have gotten that far. I do know how to defend myself if I need to. But thank you." He kissed him. "But do you want to really give him something to look at?"

"Wha-" But Feliciano was already turning around, pressing his ass against Ludwig's groin lightly, and his back to his chest. It wasn't anything crazy, just enough to be close to him. He swayed his hips in little circles. Ludwig grabbed his hips, placing his head in the crook of Italy's neck.

"Alright." He placed his hands on Feliciano's sides, moving with him. Italy smiled, placing one hand on Ludwig's thigh and the other up and to his neck. Nothing in their actions was extremely inappropriate, just enough for everyone to get the idea while also enjoying each other's company.

Ludwig hummed, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands into Feliciano's sides. Nobody was really paying attention, they were too busy doing their own things. Normally, Ludwig didn't allow any public displays of affection past hand holding and occasionally hugging, but everyone was doing. And as far as appropriateness goes, this was one of the most innocent things. Besides, he was at a club.

Feliciano leaned his head back onto Ludwig's shoulder.

"You're good at this, Ludwig."

"I'm better with other sorts of dancing."

"Really?"

" _Ja_."

"I know you're good at other stuff too." He hinted. Ludwig smiled, nodded and kissing his neck.

"Perhaps we can get out of here and I can _show_ you." Before they started dating, or even before they got comfortable with each other, Ludwig wouldn't have been this forward. But he figured out that Feliciano liked it.

"Mmm, I'd like it." Felciano through closed eyes, licking his lips. Ludwig spun him around, dipping the brunette man. Italy raised his leg to wrap around Ludwig's hip, who, in turn blushed, at the action. Feliciano placed his lips on his lovers quickly before pulling himself up. "Let's go!"

Ludwig and Feliciano crashed through the door of their shared apartment, Feliciano wrapping his legs around Ludwig's waist. Ludwig chucked the keys into the bowl cluttered with various things on the counter. They didn't bother to turn on the lights as they made their way through the apartment, Ludwig pinning Feliciano's body against the walls occasionally. He held one arm around Feliciano's waist as his right hand was busy gripping at Feliciano's hair, who, in turn, tilted his head back to allow Ludwig to graze his lips along the bared skin.

When they did reach the bedroom, Ludwig unceremoniously dropped Feliciano onto the bed. He quickly kicked off his shoes and opened his shirt a little more, exposing his chest.

"Feli…" He huffed, "… do you know how crazy I got when I saw that man groping you at the bar?" Feliciano suppressed a smile by biting his lip, looking up at Ludwig through large, innocent eyes. He shook his head, watching as Ludwig climbed over him. Feliciano was pressed back into the mattress, arms pressed close to his body by the proximity of Ludwig's arms braced on both of his sides. "I don't won't let anyone touch you that way again. You deserve so much better than to be fondled by disgusting strangers." He surged down, lips hovering over the skin he, just seconds ago, was sucking at. "But… you'll give me the honors?"

"Yes. Only to you." Ludwig went to go and suck on the skin, but Feliciano turned his head, wiggling down so that his face was but a hair's length apart from his. "So long you don't allow anyone else but me to touch you the way _I_ touch you."

"Of course, _Mein Liebling._ " Feliciano grabbed the bulge in Ludwig's pants, kneading it in his palm. Ludwig let out a groan before he went to capture Feliciano's lips once more. Their tongues clashed together and soon their clothes were coming off. Shirts and belts, as well as Feliciano's shoes fell to the floor. Their bare torsos pressed together and the feeling of warm skin on skin only heightened their state of arousal.

Feliciano's hands soon came to Ludwig's belt, blindly attempting to rid his lover of his pants. It was slow, and clumsy without the help of his eyes to see what he was doing. Ludwig pulled away, undoing the belt himself and pulling down his pants and underwear all at once, allowing his erection to slip free. Feliciano licked his lips at the sight of it, kicking off his own shoes as Ludwig began to undo Feliciano's pants as well. The brunette raised his hips, allowing the material to slide off of his body.

Once they were both naked Ludwig pulled Feliciano towards him. His slim thighs rested on the blondes more muscular ones and their erections rested together, the heat of their penis' only arousing them further. Ludwig took them both in one large hand. He moved his hand, squeezing slightly as he did so, bringing pleasure to the both of them. Already the heat began to build, running up throughout their bodies. Feliciano gasped, muffling a groan between closed lips. Ludwig surged forward, capturing Feliciano's lips as his hands continued to work up and down. Feliciano returned the kiss, moving his hips and thrusting up. Ludwig thrust too, building up a pace between them. The old mattress creaked lightly and their quickened, loud panting filled the air around them. Precum trickled out of their tips, beading down their erections and drying into a sticky mess against Ludwig's warm palm. Feliciano thrust upward, practically grinding against Ludwig. His balls met Ludwig's every time, adding to the heat.

" _Gott_ … Feliciano…" He grumbled against his boyfriend's mouth. Feliciano didn't respond. He could not respond. The heat growing in his groin was quickly spreading throughout his body: up his spine, through his legs, settling in the pit of his stomach, while also taking over his mind. The only coherent thought he could get past his lips he chanted,

"Ludwig, Ludwig, _oh_ Ludwig…"

"Feli…" Ludwig said in a hoarse voice. His own thrusts became erratic. He took his hand away, settling to press their bodies together and rub up against each other. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig, bringing his body closer to his own. It was a gesture out of sheer desperation for friction. The wild bucking of Feliciano's hips turned into nothing but his hips rolling but mostly grinding against Ludwig's own erection. He shoved his head into Ludwig's shoulder, allowing the tense heat to build until it all but snapped and spilled onto the both of them. Feliciano stilled as he allowed his orgasm to overcome him.

Ludwig pulled away once more, grabbing onto his own dick and tugging at his. His breathing was harsh and higher than normal until he too came with a strangled groan. His cum mixed with Feliciano's on his stomach.

He leaned forward, pushing the hair out of Feliciano's face so that he could place a tender his on his forehead. They looked at each other and smiled. He placed another kiss on the brunettes nose, then one on his lips.

Ludwig grabbed some tissues, wiping off their bodies and tossing the tissues in the trash bin. When he lied down Feliciano began to giggle. Ludwig smiled.

"What is it?" Feliciano looked at him.

"I just think it's funny when you are jealous." He giggled. Ludwig nearly choked on the air with embarrassment.

"I-I was not!" Feliciano laughed, sitting up and poking at Ludwig.

"You were! I know you were!" Ludwig smiled, grabbing his boyfriend by the waist and flipping him over and onto his back once more. He chuckled, brushing the hair from his face and petting his head.

"Alright, maybe I was. But it's only because I love you." Feliciano smiled at him.

"I love you too, Luddy! I'm all yours!"

"And I'm all yours."


End file.
